


Every goddamn Clannibal fic ever

by Fargosis



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seriously there  are fucking  dozens of these on fanfiction.net<br/>this is only a parody, meant for light hearted fun,  I do not think less of anyone who has written or enjoyed any number of Clannibal fanfictions following this plotline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every goddamn Clannibal fic ever

Clarice: I've finally got you Hannibal! The cops wil b hear any 2nd now, you  have no choice but 2 surrendoor!

Hannibal: o rlly?

Clariec: yA

Hannibal: b UT I L UV U!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!1!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) :) XD <3333

Clar: *gasps* I wuv u 22222!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!

and den right be4 they kissed  da cops cam in and shot Hannibal ded and Clarice was sad and broody and philisophical nd stuff 


End file.
